Stay or die?
by Shining Through The Night
Summary: The Vincton School has many students that come and go every year. But most leave because they are graduating...Not because they are dead...T FOR SCARY IMAGES.
1. Chapter 1 A wake of jaguars

Chapter 1 Sabrina Cassidy

I sit and listen to the chirping of the high pitched female voice singing "You Make My World This Much Better." I hate that song. It is on every station of the radio, every award show. It doesn't even make any sense. I kick my shoes off and walk groggily toward the radio. I flip the switch off, and plop down on my bed. It made a small _creeeaaaakkk _as I crawl to the castle of five-million pillows at the top of my bed. I emerge myself in the pool of pillows and sigh. _Only two more days until break…_ Today was one of the most tiring days yet this year at Vinciton School. I grab a picture of me and my mom. Too bad we won't be spending Christmas together. I smile and set it back on my nightstand. I see Katie walk through our dorm door and collapse on her queen bed. "Same kind of day?" I ask.

"Yeah. I am pooped."

"Me too. It's only seven thirty and I want to go to sleep. It's sad isn't it?"

"I know! It's like Headmistress Cali is purposely trying to tire us so we cannot have any free time."

"Exactly. Hey are you staying or going home for vacation?"

"Staying."

"Goodie, now I can have one more burden on my shoulders," I joked.

"Hey, just be happy I am saving you from Sadie."

As if on cue, Sadie waltzes into the room and sits down hard on her spinney chair.

"Hey Sadie," I say, trying to sound like we were not just talking about her.

"Hey. My Twinkies! Sabrina, is that Co-co Mo-co Coconut lipstick?"

"Erm, no. Why?"

"Just 'cause It _just_ came out. What she has on looks just like it. If she did have it, that would be like, like exclusive!"

Katie mouths "What is up with her brain?"

I shrug. Sadie is really insane. Still, I feel like she is important in my life somehow. I yawn and stretch.

"I think I am going to go to sleep now. You should probably do the same, we have a test tomorrow you know."

I snuggled under the three blankets and relaxed my aching muscles. I let my mind drift to the thoughts of the test tomorrow. The blanket of sleep finally washed over me, comforting and warm.

I wake to my alarm clock at five in the morning. I slam the snooze and sit up like a zombie. Rubbing the crust out of the corner of my eye, I put my right foot on the chilly floor. I shiver and wish the janitor would turn on the heater every now and then. I reach for my lamp and flick it on. I am literally (not really but…) blinded by the light. Great. Now I have "Blinded by the Light" stuck in my head. I stand as the Corus plays again in my mind as I groggily step onto the even colder tile in the bathroom. I reach for my toothbrush and flip the sonic on. The vibrating brush tickles my gums. I spit and rinse my mouth, but it still leaves a mint taste in my mouth. _Ew. Tastes like cheese-its… _I walk to my dresser and pull out a thick orange sweat shirt and jeans. I grab my wallet and reach for the almost frozen doorknob. I step into the hallway and see some of the older girls and guys already in the parking lot. I reach the black sea of pavement and spot my blue Beetle. I silently wish Katie was here so I could Slug-Bug her. She had seventeen slugs and I had five. I relax into the warm heated leather and pull out of the parking spot. I head for the south wing of the school, the math unit. I reach the tall three story building and park in the STUDENT ONLY PARKING. I step onto the snow covered ground and my sneakers sink into the soft fluff.


	2. Chapter 2 A pack of lions

Chapter 2: Javelin Siknell- SullerCaptor  
>December 4, 12:38~ East Fork of Woods<br>I pace, waiting for Sunndi to arrive. She has the evening hunt, and the pack is getting restless. A Suller named Kei growls and scruffs the ground. _Just wait, she is coming._ I say, half-reassuring him, half-reassuring myself. Kei just snarls and turns away.

I am hoping for a bear, or a liver. Hopefully a liver. Livers are very juicy…and they taste amazing, covered with blood and filled with other bits and pieces of lost meals. Livers call themselves somthing rediculuas, like _humans._ I am lost in thought for a while. My fantasy of a Liver is crushed by Sunndi arriving with a small deer.

_Here. Hope you're happy. Go crazy._She sends the whole pack the message through her mind.  
>I growl. We were promised a bear or a liver. I circle her, and watch her eyes get bigger. <em>Javelin?<em> she questions, and I can feel her fear. Before she has time to think up another word, I lunge, and she is dead. The bigger Sullers are not even a little bit mortified, but a few young SullerCaptors stare at her lifeless form in shock.

_What, little ones? Never seen a big boy rip a little girl's throat out? Run little ones, run._ I snarl. The children scatter in every which direction. Weak. The remaining Sullers chuckle and step ever so close to me and the meat. Since Sundii did not do her job as hunter, we will hunt her. _Dig in. _I invite. Some Sullers go for the deer, but most go for the dead Captor.  
>I grin, satisfied. ~~~~~~~~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 A lunge of pumas

Vincton School

July 17, 1890

Sally Hanson walked along the shore of the silent lake. Her skirt trailed behind her, catching mud and small rocks. She didn't care. She kicked off her uncomfortable white boots and felt the cool mud underneath her toes. She pulled off her skirt and blouse and walked toward the water in her undergarments. She stuck her foot in the water, which was surprisingly warm.

Stepping back, she ran toward the water and ran in until she was forced to swim. She felt the warm water close around her body. She surfaced, taking a deep breath. The water got colder the deeper in she went. She searched for the bottom of the pool, but found nothing.

She swam deeper, hoping to find a sandbar or some other ridge in the pool where she could rest. She swam yet deeper, but she didn't find anything, be it a sandbar, pond weed, or a fish of some sort.

Growing tired, she relaxed on her back, floating like a buoy. She felt something brush her leg.

_Hmm..._ she wondered. _Maybe pond weed? A sandbar?_ she guessed hopefully.

She stuck her foot down into the water. She thought she would find a sandbar. But she did not find land. She found death.


	4. Chapter 4 A Sickness of Cheetas

Vincton School July 19, 1890  
>Carter Kingsway never missed school, not even a single class period. He was almost never sick, never lazy. And so on the 19th of July, nobody expected him to miss class.<br>Yet, that morning, he woke and decided to visit his good friend Sally, who was gravely sick. He woke up at about 4:30am and quickly dressed in the dark. Classes started at 5am in the morning, an outrageous time, but the students at Victon School were used to it. After all, it was worth being in such a prestious academy.  
>He stepped out the door and walked down the black hallway, heading to the lady's dorms.<br>He tapped on her door, careful not to wake her roommates. A tall dark figure appeared in the doorway. "He-hello?" came a soft, weak voice.  
>"Hey Sally. It's me, Carter."<br>"Carter? Wha-" she said, suprised and tired.  
>"I wanted to check on you."<br>"But your classes-" Sally said, knowing his obsession.  
>"Don't worry. My classmates will have something to talk about, eh?" he chuckled weakly at his attempt at a joke.<br>"Okay…Do you want to come in?" she said hesitantly.  
>"Yes please. I hope I didn't wake you," he said, stepping over the door matt.<br>"No, no. I couldn't sleep anyway. I have a horrid headache."  
>She flipped on the lights, a new invention at this time. She wore a nightgown that was so white it was almost blue, and there was delicate lace around the trim. "What brings you here?" she questioned.<br>"I heard you've been having, well, nightmares." he said, embarressed. "And-and I wanted to check on you."  
>She waved it away, although at the mention of her nightmeres her face darkened.<br>"What kind of nightmares?" Carter pressed.  
>"Horrid ones." she admitted. "I die in every single one, too. Mark Kelly said that that means that I'm a goner. I had the right mind to smack him upside the head." she laughed. "Like a silly little dream will kill me."<br>Carter pondered this idea.  
>"Well, Sally," he said finally, "I don't think you'll die. I <em>do<em> think you should see a doctor though."  
>"Carter!" Sally exclaimed, agast. "You know about me and those doctors. I hate them, and the hospitals. My mama died in one of them."<br>"I know, Sally." Carter said gently. "But I think you have somthing going on in there." He pointed to her head.  
>Sally brushed away his hand. "Now you stop that nonsense. I'm perfectly fine. Everyone has nightmeres." she protested.<br>Despite Sally's playful expression, he had a feeling that something else was happening to her. Something dark, and unnatural. Something that he didn't want Sally to be around.  
>Of course, he didn't know it, but no doctor could help Sally now. It was beyond them it always was.<br>It had always been too late.


	5. Chapter 5 A Prowl of Tigers

Deep in the forest, there is a small, quiet lake. The sun reflects off of the glassy surface of the pond, and the playful jump up out of the water to catch their prey.  
>Not many people find this place for many different reasons, but the main reason is because it is located deep in the wilderness.<br>Vii Summonia trudged through the tall grass and mossy trees toward the lake, once, not knowing where she would end up. Vii was an old student at the Vincton School, and was visiting her uncle who lived by the school. She had gotten there early in the morning, and found her boyfriend there.  
>"What are you doing here?" she accused playfully.<br>"It was a surprise." he said, disappointed.  
>Vii noticed his past tense wording and glum tone. "<em>Was<em> a surprise?" she questioned.  
>"I wanted to come here and…...propose to you." he admitted, embarressed.<br>Vii gasped, and a smile danced across her face. "So why aren't you?"  
>"It's your uncle," he explained, none too happy.<br>Vii had a puzzled look on her face. "What about him?"  
>"I can't say much more." he said forbodingly.<br>"What? Okay, honey is this a joke?" Vii snapped, obviously annoyed now.  
>Suddenly, Vii's uncle came charging into the small living room.<br>"Hello! My sweet Vii!" He had walked to her but stopped by her boyfriend and gave him a look. He hugged his niece.  
>"Hey. Are you…um…Do you have a problem with Jack? I saw how you looked at him…" Vii said nervously.<br>"No! Not at all! Actually, before you got here I was just getting to know your sweet Jack..." he trailed off.  
>Something sparkled in his eyes as he looked at her. Something bright green…But her uncle had dark brown eyes. Not even hazel…Vii frowned, but decided to leave it be. It was most likely her imagination.<br>"So what do you think about Jack? Do you approve?" she pressed.  
>"Well…" He thought for a few seconds.<br>"Uncle!" she complained.  
>Her uncle chuckled. "Just kidding, I do approve. He is an honest and wonderful man."<br>"Good. Jack? What were you saying about my uncle?"  
>Jack violently shook his head. "Nothing."<p> 


End file.
